Modern Day Pride and Prejudice
by Lifes.little.secrets
Summary: When Will Darcy shows up at the same lake for the summer that Lizzy lives at, will love come to happen or will the families of the two make true love an impossible dream? First Fanfic please review
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. I am a little nervous about how you will like it. Please review, if even one person does I will update with the next chapter.**

**Chapter One: Really, why here?**

At the Darcy Household

'Of all the places in the world,' thought Will, 'my father had to choose the one in the middle of no where to get over Mother.' Will had been thinking this the whole ride up to Lake Roosevelt from Seattle. He now stood on the houses deck, sighing as if this place worse than being trapped in the desert with out any water, with a bunch of rattle snakes.

"Why couldn't he buy himself an island, and get himself a hot French Super Model, to fool around with, like every other rich divorce over the age of 40?" Complained William Darcy to his best friend, Charles Bingley, as they carried their luggage for the next three months into his dad's new house.

"Well maybe it's because French models, super or not, do not speak English, and Jonny Depp has got the best islands and the best models already." Replied Charles with a smirk as Will stood there scowling.

Suddenly as if by magic, Georgina Darcy was there asking if someone had mentioned Jonny Depp.

Then out came Mr. Darcy looking a lot older than his 40 years. If you would have just seen him, you would have assumed that he was at least 55 years old. "So has everyone chosen a room, the movers want to began unloading the furniture." Said Mr. Darcy in his new droll. He had not been the same after the divorce and had even stopped trying to hid it from the children.

"Ya Daddy! We are completely ready to PAR-TAY!" Yelled Georgian, as she danced around the deck, waving her arms around.

Mr. Darcy smiled at his innocent daughter(one of the few things he smiled at now.) and Charles as he began to dance with her. Well Will gave them a disapproving look, and went inside without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Bennett's house

"OH MY GOD! HAVE YOU HEARD!" Screamed Lidia Bennett as she ran up to the loft where all the girls' rooms were located.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with a hot guy, maybe two, and the new people moving in down the road?" Remarked Elizabeth Bennett with a knowing smile on her face.

"Wow, how did you know that?" Asked Katie Bennett, the youngest of the Bennett sisters, with a look of complete awe on her face.

"Oh you know, maybe a lucky guess. You know, there have been moving trucks coming by all day, and the fact that someone has bought the house down the road." Replied Elizabeth in a sarcastic tone, she loved her little sisters, but sometimes they were just too stupid for words.

"Well how did you know about the boys than? You MUST have been SPYING!" cried out Lidia smugly.

"Unless! She knew your voice only gets that high when you are talking about cute boys." Piped in Mary Bennett, the middle child in the group of Bennett sisters.

"OH! WILL YOU GIRLS JUST SHUT UP! MY SOAPS ARE ON AND IF I DON'T SEE HOW IT ENDS, SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE!" Screamed Mrs. Bennett from the family room, downstairs.

**Later that Day at the Darcy Household**

"**Please, please, please, please," begged Georgia to William. "They are the same age as me so it wouldn't be that big of a deal, and their big sister said the whole family and everyone else is invited. Plus the one looked about your age, so you could get some 'summer loven' so you could stop being so up-tight and jerky. **

"**I said no, and well I am at it I also forbid you from asking Dad or Charlie or anyone else when they get here, and you are not aloud to go over there any more. And that is final so go sulk around your bedroom, and don't even think of sneaking out." Barked Will at Georgia when she asked of they could go to the Bennett's annual 'Beginning of summer' B.B.Q. **

**Then just after Georgina stormed out of the room to her bedroom, in ran Charlie looking like a child on Christmas. **

"**I have found her, Will. I have found the girl I will date, marry, than have at least twenty kids with." Proclaimed Charlie as he danced around the kitchen in the house. **

"**I am happy for you, so what is the name of this poor, poor creature you have decided to bestow this gift on to this week?" inquired Will with his eyebrows up and a smirk on his face. **

"**Ha, ha very funny. No I am serious this time she is like an angle in the flesh. She has honey colored hair that is just perfect and straight. She is shorter than me and she has a beautiful body shape. And her skin so pale, yet the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Then there is her eyes, they are the color of the ocean, that aqua blue that is so pure and innocent, just like her." And with that Charlie sighed and flopped down on to the couch, with the love sick look still on his face. **

**William had seen him go through this multiple times. He was constantly falling in and out of love with every pretty face he came across. **

"**So you know all this from what the six sentences you two exchanged?" asked Will with a sad smile on his face. He could just see the future were Charlie was in the same position as his father and it made him glade he decided to just not date until he knew he was in love. **

"**Your criticizing my love life in your head again aren't you? You're thinking about how much better your plan is than mine, but, Will, I have news for you. Your plan will not work, you have to date to get to know what you want. You have got to live, you are 17 years old, and you do not need to take the place of your father. You need to be a kid. You need some fun and that is why we are going to the beautiful girl's party. I already okayed it with your father so get dressed it is at 7 o'clock." And with that Charles got up and walked away to go get ready since it was already 6 o'clock.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I have almost published all of the story I have written, so if you guys will tell me to continue or not its 100% up to you. **

Back at the Bennett's House

"So describe him. He must have identifiable features other than 'Uhh'. Because if there isn't then we have a big problem, because that means he is invisible, and just think how awkward that would be when he came to pick you up for a date, but it would come in handy if Daddy ever got mad at him…"Ranted Elizabeth well she helped set up for the party they were having in an hour.

"I think we have lost her," laughed Charlotte Lucas, Elizabeth and Jane's best friend, as she helped set up the things for the party.

"I think you are right. I didn't know insanity ran in my family, though it explains so much." Giggled Jane Bennett, the oldest of all the Bennett sisters.

Forty-Five Minutes Later

"Do you ever think she is going to stop?" Asked Charlotte as they went inside the house to get ready. Elizabeth was still chattering away about an invisible boyfriend.

"I am not sure, she is certifiably insane." But just as Jane finished saying that, Elizabeth went silent and just stared out the window that went to their parking area in front of their house, because there was an absolutely gorgeous man and then the others came into view. It looked like a family, there were two teenage boys who looked like exact opposites, yet complemented each other. Then there was a little girl about 14 years old, looking more ready for prom than a B.B.Q. Then the father came into site, you could tell he was the father, because his hair was brown with grey around the side burns. He looked like he was ready to do business if the opportunity arose as well, yet he was still very much underdressed compared to his daughter.

"Oh my God!" Screeched Jane as soon as she saw what Eliza was starring at. "HE IS HERE AND I LOOK HORRIBLE! OH GOD, !" Then Jane ran into her bedroom and started to throw everything out of her closet, looking for something to wear.

"Dude, chill. It is a boy, not the president. Plus he is here to see you and you invited him well you were wearing your jogging clothes, so I think you are ok as you are." Attempted Eliza to calm down her sister.

Finally after 20 minutes the girls came down stairs wearing complete opposite things. Jane looked snazzy in a summer dress that was the perfect shade and shape for her. Then Eliza came down and she was wearing a t-shirt with a pair of worn jeans, well Charlotte was wearing a silk skirt with a sequined take top.

As they came down stairs they noticed everyone else had began to come.

When Jane got down stairs, Charlie was there. He came up to her and said to the people behind him, "This is the gracious, beautiful young women who invited us to join her and some others for this party. To bad I do not know our gorgeous hosts name. Would you be willing to tell me?" The question was directed towards Jane, but all she could do was stand there and stare at him with her mouth open. She had never had someone outside her family and super close friends call her such things.

Because Jane was just standing there looking at Charles as if he hade just grown a third head, Eliza felt it was her duty to introduce them. "My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Eliza. Your gorgeous hostes, who is now in a trance is Jane, and the lovely lady standing next to me is my best friend, Charlotte, but I just call her Spider. And welcome to our party we all hope you have a great time and get to meet all the great people who live here. Now I am going to go dump a bucket of water on Jane, then dump one on Spider to make sure she is out of her trace of your good looks. So bye." Than Eliza grabbed her friend and her sister and walked out on to the deck were everyone was at.

As soon as they were a little ways away from the guys, Jane and

Charlotte seemed to fall out of the trance.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" They both screamed at the same time.

"You know they can still hear us right, plus they kind of got you both were suddenly in love with that poor guy and his cute friend. I just did you a favor." Whispered Eliza to them both before turning around and walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I know this is super short, but I dont really know where to go from here. If anyone has any ideas for how to continue, please tell me.

Back with the Darcy's and Charles

"Oh my God! I want to be like her! Did you see that she was in complete control that never happens when girls see you two. They usually become rambling idiots or life less air dolls! And did you hear her name? Elizabeth that is so cool, I wish I had an old fashion name like that! It would be so cool!" Said Georgina in a high pitch squeal.

The comment about the old fashion, though seemed to snap all the men/ guys out of the trance the girls had put on them. Charles was just starring at Jane as though she had taken the air from his lungs and his heart with her when she had been pulled away. Mr. Darcy was just starring he had not seen someone not effected by the looks of his son and Charles in so long that it was refreshing, and he knew that the strong willed Elizabeth had captured the eye of his hard hearted son. This he knew would be fun to watch.

Will had never had a relationship with a girl that he had not known from birth and knew the how rich they were. But Mr. Darcy had a feeling their money would have no effect on this particular young women.

And Will. Even Georgina's comments could not distract him from the sudden feeling of finding the missing piece of his heart he felt. He wanted that Elizabeth, and what he wanted he got**. **


	5. Chapter 5

Back with Elizabeth

"Ok I know I just made fun of you guys for fawning over those guys, but I got to ask you who is that guy?" Asked Elizabeth looking like she was ready to throw herself through the crowd to get closer to the tall tan man who had just walked into the room. He was dressed in typical surfer style with board shorts and an open flower print shirt, but it raised the question with Charlotte and Jane of why he was wearing it. They lived nowhere near the ocean, therefore that style was unneeded.

"Why do you want to know who that is? He looks like a major prick!" Stated Charlotte looking at Jane for support, but getting nothing but a good look at the back of her head.

"How can you say that, you don't know him! Yes I see that cocky smile, but that means nothing lots of people try to over-compensate when they are nervous!" Elizabeth began to look angrily at her friend, well she said this.

"Hmm I don't know maybe it is the cocky ass grin or the fact that he is totally flirting with your little sister right now." Replied Charlotte getting just as angry.


End file.
